El Rey del Amor
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Jack no poseía una personalidad celosa, para él cada individuo era libre de hacer lo que le plazca, siempre y cuando no afectara la vida de otros. Por lo que se consideraba a sí mismo un esqueleto que no sentía celos. Pero todo eso cambia si a Sally se refieren. [One-Shot] (Jack x Sally)


_**The Nightmare Before Christmas: Es plena propiedad del Maestro, Tim Burton. Para lo único que utilizo sus personajes es para plena diversión literaria. Este fanfic esta hecho por una fan, para fans, sin intenciones de lucro**_

* * *

 **El Rey del Amor.**

* * *

Jack no poseía una personalidad celosa, para él cada individuo era libre de hacer lo que le plazca, siempre y cuando no afectara la vida de otros. Por lo que se consideraba a sí mismo un esqueleto que no sentía celos. Pero todo eso cambio cuando comenzó a salir con ella.

Sally era una criatura curiosa, que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para aprender cosas nuevas. Puede ser que quizás fue esa inteligencia e ingenuidad en su mirada, que lo había enamorado por completo y que a través de los años lo seguía hipnotizando tanto o más como la misma Navidad lo había engatusado.

No fue sorpresa para nadie de ese pueblo que él anunciara su compromiso a toda garganta y se dedicara plenamente a la organización de la boda, gritando a los cuatro vientos que ese era " _El nuevo Halloween_ " de ese año. Su rey se doblegaba sumisamente ante una sola mirada de esa inofensiva muñeca de trapo. La única capaz de decirle "No, estas equivocado", al intimidante rey.

Para Jack, Sally se había convertido en esa voz de la razón que lo llevaba por un camino correcto, tomando el consejo de Santa, no había decisión que no tomara sin consultarle a esa hermosa muñeca.

Volviendo a la realidad, Jack observo con agradable amabilidad al hombre gordinflón frente a él. Sosteniendo las riendas de su trineo, Santa le dibujo una sonrisa cordial.

—Fue una buena idea hacer la reunión de reyes aquí este año. Espero verlos a ti y a tu esposa, el año que viene en Christmas Town.

—Este seguro que estaremos allí, Señor Claus téngalo por seguro.

—Pasa feliz año, hijo— Se despidió alzándose en vuelo, perdiéndose entre las turbias nubes de la oscuridad.

Jack lo vio partir antes de dedicarle su mirada al pequeño duendecillo verde que esperaba junto con sus escoltas de la suerte, despedirse cortésmente del anfitrión de esa pintoresca ciudad. Luego de que el esqueleto en conjunto con Santa comenzara a conocer las otras ciudades de las fiestas, habían optado por hacer una especie de consejo con los demás líderes. Para que incidentes como el que sucedió hace unos años, no se vuelvan a repetir entre ellos, acordaron un acuerdo anual donde todos representantes de las festividades se reunirían para dialogar sobre sus fiestas.

Halloween Town, fue una de las más pintorescas y atrayentes de las ciudades según los otros líderes. Dejándolos fascinados con su arquitectura y sus habitantes, el rey en conjunto con el alcalde, no podían estar más que dichosos por esas declaraciones. Aunque Santa tuvo que calmar al Conejo de Pascuas, por sus recuerdos traumatizantes de ese lugar, el resto de la reunión fue recorrida por positivo halagos que demostraban la fascinación de los líderes por esa ciudad repleta de sorpresas y espantos sublimes, que luego del susto sacaban una sonrisa a más de uno.

Y entre ese montón de líderes fascinados, el Rey del Amor, fue uno de los que más prometía volver a dar una visita desinteresada a ese lugar. Pero la mayoría sabía que no era por su pintoresco paisaje, ni siquiera por el trato amable y cordial que recibió en su visita.

Jack, observo desde su lugar con una mueca inexpresiva hacia el centro de la ciudad. De pie en la entrada de la alcaldía, la solemne figura de su rey, ocasiono que varios de los ciudadanos junto con su alcalde, se alejaran disimuladamente de él, al observar a que dirección sus cuencas oscuras eran dirigidas.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerla, bella doncella de la oscuridad. Mi nombre es Cupido, el Rey del Amor— Sentada sobre el árbol de los ahorcados, la muñeca de trapo observaba curiosa y confundida la hermosa rosa roja que era obsequiada por ese sujeto. En silencio, la vio olerla con delicadeza, antes de sonreír agradecida.

—Muchas gracias…

—Por favor, bella Sally, permíteme invitarte a mi pueblo un día de estos. Estoy seguro que te encantaran las infinita variedad de rosas y flores que tenemos en nuestros jardines…—Sally, apoyada levemente contra el grueso tronco del árbol, escucho como los esqueletos colgados, con sus huesudos brazos, no permitían acercar más de la cuenta a ese sujeto hacia ella.

—¿Flores?—Pregunto curiosa.

—¡Si, querida!. Hermosas flores de colores con las que podrás apreciar muchos aromas, de la misma manera en la que quedaran hermosas en tu cabello delicioso.

El árbol, se removió algo incomodo. Él había notado la presencia de su Rey, como también pudo captar esa mirada sombría que pocas veces era vista en el rostro amable y cordial que siempre regalaba hacia la ciudadanía.

Los esqueletos en sus ramas, le regalaron un movimiento de cabeza que claramente obedeció. Era peligroso quedarse en ese lugar cuando esa expresión escalofriante del demonio de la oscuridad, era dirigida hacia un punto fijo. Con cuidado dio dos grandes pasos hasta la fuente de la ciudad, para subir una de sus raíces con cuidado hacia arriba, facilitándole a la muñeca llegar al suelo con facilidad.

Ayudada por cordiales manos esqueléticas que la ayudaban a bajarse de la rama, la vieron sentarse sobre la fuente de agua sosteniendo en sus manos ese obsequio dado.

Observándolo curiosa, como a grandes zanjadas el árbol se perdía con el titilante chasque de huesos a su alrededor. Eso se había visto algo raro, pero no le dio mucha importancia, el comportamiento de ellos no era precisamente "normal" que digamos.

Volviendo su mirada a aquel sujeto que profetizaba versos que ella no entendía bien. Poso sus ojos sobre ese objeto entre sus manos, era hermoso, se asemejaba mucho a las flores secas que ella solía sacar del cementerio que crecían a raíz de las tumbas.

—¿Qué es esto?—Señalo el objeto entre sus manos, cortando su poema extraño que aseguraba ser capaz de robarle una estrella. Esos poemas no eran como los que Jack, le susurraban cuando estaban a solas, estos eran cargados con un meloso ronroneo, que la incomodaba.

—Es una rosa. En mi pueblo tenemos muchas de ellas y se utilizan para acortejar a las mujeres hermosas como tú, bella Sally— Contesto el hombre, haciéndola sonreír dichosa al saber el nombre de tan hermoso objeto.

—Es bonita…

—Como tú…—Ella se removió algo nerviosa, ante la notoria cercanía exagerada que implementaba ese sujeto con ella, al susurrar esas palabras con sus ojos entrecerrados. No era alguien desagradable, de hecho, sus gestos en conjunto con su aspecto eran extrañamente inofensivos. Cosa rara aquí en su ciudad.

Aunque las brujas y demás entes femeninos lo encontraron grotescamente desagradable apenas lo vieron cruzar por las puertas de la entrada. Para ella era alguien cordial y amable, como Santa Claus o el Conejo de Pascua. Alguien diferente a su mundo, pero no dejaba de ser agradable.

—¿Quieres venir a ver las rosas conmigo, Sally?—Pregunto, haciendo que ella corriera la mirada de la rosa, para posarla sobre su persona. Sorprendida al encontrarlo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, invadiendo su espacio personal.—Estoy seguro que a tu rey no le importaría que tú…

—Lo siento, señor Cupido. Pero la Reina de Halloween no puede salir de la ciudad sino es bajo mi cuidado.

Quizás fue ese tono siniestro que tenía la voz de Jack, o quizás fue esa mueca terrorífica de enfado que mostraban esas fracciones huesudas, pero por alguna razón, Sally comenzó a sospechar el porqué ese sujeto llevaba esos extraños pantaloncillos apompados.

—¿Reina del Halloween?— Pregunto desconcertado haciendo que el esqueleto intimidante contestara por ella.

—Frente a ti tienes a la Reina Calabaza, en pocas palabras, MI esposa— Con total intensión él saco esa rosa de sus pequeñas manos, lanzándola lejos. Alzando una de ellas y mostrando su anillo con aires de orgullo que la hicieron suspirar internamente.

—Pe…pero usted dijo que se llamaba Sally…—Balbuceo, observando esta vez a la muñeca detrás del rey, que simplemente observaba todo con una notoria curiosidad.

Nuevamente, antes de que ella lograra articular alguna clase de respuesta, el esqueleto la corto contestando con rudeza él mismo.

—Sally Skellington— Sentencio como si el solo nombre imponer una condena a muerte a aquel que se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

—¡Oh!— Simplemente escapo de la ronca garganta del encantador del amor.

—Ahora…Para que no se vea descortés, señor Cupido. Usted es el último rey que queda aquí—Blandió sus largos y delgados brazos a su alrededor anunciando la rotunda soledad que los había rodeado de un momento a otro. –Si gusta…Yo mismo puedo acompañarlo hacia el bosque de las puertas…—Su voz sonaba molesta pesar de que la quería disfrazar de elegancia frívola y formalidad indiferente.

—No se moleste, señor Skelligton. Conozco la salida—Con formalidad dio un leve asentimiento antes de acercarse a la muñeca de trapo y capturar su pequeña mano entre las suyas. Depositando un suave beso sobre el dorso de la misma y sintiendo como la mirada del esqueleto comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más turbia, pronuncio—Espero que considere la oferta de venir visitarme en la ciudad de San Valentín, un día de estos. Gustoso le preparare las más hermosas de las rosas de nuestro pueblo.

—Muchas gracias por la oferta, señor Cupido. Lo tendré en cuenta sin duda alguna. No dude en volvernos a visitar nuevamente— Cordial, amable y educada. Como solo Sally podía ser, lo despidió con una sonrisa idéntica a la cual había despedido a Santa Claus y los demás líderes.

—Hasta luego, Rey Calabaza— Se despidió, recibiendo una afilada mirada que no hacía falta traducir. El esqueleto no estaba contento con su actitud hacia su esposa y Cupido lo sabía. Esa mirada, era la de un hombre amenazado en su territorio.

Viéndolo partir, el silencio los rodeo a ambos por un momento. Parecía que toda la ciudad había notado la molestia de su rey, excepto ella que se giro sobre sus talones para posarse frente a él y sonreírle con dulzura.

—Salió muy bien…¡Buen trabajo, Jack!

—…

—¿Qué te pasa?¿Estás bien?¿Porque esa cara?—No obtuvo respuesta, alarmándola. Posando una de sus manos sobre ese pómulo huesudo, le dedico tenues caricias con la yema de su dedo pulgas.—¿Estas cansado, mi amor?...¡Ya sé! Te preparare una deliciosa cena. ¡Por tu grandioso esfuerzo, querido!—Sonriente, ella bajo sus manos hasta su pecho acomodando firmemente aquel corbatín de murciélago.

No tuvo respuesta, en cambio, lo único que sintió fue como largos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo para cargarla con total facilidad hacia su hogar.

—¡Jack!...—Exclamo sorprendida, aferrándose a su delgado cuello—Estas cansado, cariño. No debes cargarme, puedo caminar por mi cuenta— Nuevamente ese silencio que la estaba volviendo nerviosa. No era normal que él este callado, siempre hablaba como si no hubiera un mañana, descansando su lengua solamente cuando debía dormir. E incluso ella dudaba que se mantuviera callado en su totalidad, en algunas ocasiones lo podía escuchar hablar entre sueños.

En su casa, la puerta se cerró con rudeza, mientras que él a grandes zanjadas recorría la enorme sala de estar hasta depositarla sobre ese sofá de cuero de murciélago. Ella ahogo un suspiro cuando él se desplomo contra su cuerpo, abrazando su delineado torso con fuerza.

Se mantuvo en silencio, más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Con una sonrisa delicada, ella elevo sus manos hasta su espalda recargando su frente contra su hombro duro.

—¿Qué pasa, Jack?

—No pienso dejarte ir…—lo escucho gruñir, con su rostro pegado a su cuello, sintiendo como frotaba los orificios de su nariz contra su cabello rojizos.

—¿Adónde, mi amor?—Pregunto con cuidado, notando como él elevaba su rostro para observarlo tras cuencas oscuras. Ella parpadeo confundida, al verlo recorrer con sus huesudos dedos su mejilla.

—Ni pienses que iras a la ciudad de ese sujeto…

—¿Por qué?— Tal vez ella podía ser ingenua, pero ingenua no quería decir que era tonta. Ese comportamiento en Jack, no era normal en él, pero eso no le permitiría disfrutar de ese dulce momento. No todas las veces se veía al Rey Calabaza celoso.

—No pienso dejarte ir…—Cierta frustración recorrió ese semblante tan expresivo, que ella no pudo evitar rodearlo en un abrazo suave, apegándolo más a su cuerpo— Puedo sonar egoísta. Pero me niego a dejarte escapar de mis garras… Eres lo más hermoso y preciado que me ha tocado tener. Y no quiero perderte—Largos dedos rodearon un mechón de su cabello haciéndole sonreír hasta el punto de sentir como los puntos de costura a cada lado de su boca amenazaban con soltarse en cualquier momento.

—Te ves tan adorable celoso, mi querido Jack— Susurro contra sus labios, sin poder evitar reír con ternura al verlo fruncir el ceño como un niño berrinchudo, antes de contestar el beso con cuidado. –Aunque esa _rosa_ estaba muy bonita…

—No iras a ese lugar. Te puedo conseguir rosas si quieres, pero…

—Déjame terminar— Lo regaño suavemente, divertida ante la precipitación de él. Atrayendo su cráneo hacia sus labios, depositando un casto beso sobre su coronilla— Me gustan mucho más esas flores que me obsequias tú…

—¿Te gustan?

—Si…Me encantan—Sonrió contra esa mirada que nuevamente comenzaba a tomar un brillo invisible que a pesar de la oscuridad de sus cuencas, podía verlo. Vivo y tan expresivo como él.

—Y yo que pensaba robarme el Día de San Valentín por si querías ir a buscar rosas ahí.—Comento divertido, haciendo que ella notara el cierto rasgo de verdad que rodeaba esa oración juguetona. Ella frunció el ceño levemente, ganándose una risita nerviosa por parte de él— Es un chiste…

—Eso espero.

—Aunque si le pediría a Lock, Shock y Barrel que secuestren a ese sujeto. Una temporada con ellos no le caería mal— Sally rio divertida, antes de observarlo con la burbujeante verdad puesta en sus ojos llamativos.

—Ni porque se lo ordenara su rey, ellos pisarían ese lugar. No parece ser su estilo…

—Tienes razón, pero eso no quitaría que fueran por una orden de Jack Skellington— soltó divertido, ocultando una risita siniestra gracias a tener su cabeza bajo su mentón.

—Sé lo que estas pensando, Jack. Y de por si te digo que NO— le susurro dando cálidas caricias a su cráneo con sus dedos finos, reconfortándolo en la comodidad de su cuerpo y sofá.

—Pero…

—¿Quieres que te recuerde la última vez que no me hiciste caso?— Lo reto con la voz, ocasionando que él se mantuviera en silencio. –Olvídalo…No estoy interesada en un hombre con pantalones apompados.

—Esos no son pantalones, Sally.—Lo escucho reír contra su oído. Alzando una ceja curiosa y sin detener el movimiento de su mano, lo observo fijamente.

—¿Ah, no?...¿Y qué son?

—Los humanos lo llaman pañales, es una tela absorbente es usada para higienizar y evitar la contaminación del entorno a causa de los desperdicios de un organismo. Se los colocan a los niños pequeños cuando no saben ir al baño y a los adultos cuando se olvidan de cómo hacerlo.— Ella no pudo evitar ocultar una risita contra su cráneo al escuchar aquella explicación tan clara y solemne.

—Espero que ese objeto le haya servido cuando te presentaste frente a él con esa cara molesta— Jack simplemente rio, antes de comenzar a entregarse a esas caricias tan agradables en su cráneo. Se sentía tan confortable.

Tal ver si era celoso, pero siempre y cuando esos celos involucraran a esa muñeca, no debía preocuparse. Su Sally nunca lo abandonaría, debido a que ella era la única criatura en ese mundo que lograba comprenderlo en su totalidad.

Además de que se aseguraría que los demás líderes supieran lo que les pasaría si trataban de quitarle su más preciado tesoro, al rey de lo siniestro. El Rey del Amor, o mejor dicho Cupido, hacia muy mal su trabajo como para tratar de enamorar a la reina de el Rey del Halloween y eso se lo harían saber su pequeña mini mafia cuando les ordenara capturar a ese sujeto de risos dorados y mirada angelical.

Esos niños, sin que Sally se entere, le darían una estadía muy _agradable_ a ese pequeño ser despreciable.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a aquellos que comentaron y leyeron el one-shot anterior de estos dos. En verdad intentare contestar los comentarios cuando pueda. :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer! :D**_


End file.
